New Year Showdown!
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: When Julien the lemur King throws a party, he says he has a surprise. But, Skipper isn't too fondly of the idea of Ring-tail doing a surprise. But, perhaps when he witnesses Julien's "present" Skipper might have a different view.


**A/N: I have brought to you a one-shot! It's a nice-one shot I guess...Considering it's a song-fic! Woo! Anyway, I was inspired from another story called, "New Year Musical" by " Invisible-Ninja"! Speaking of which, I'll be using her OC, Sam! Don't worry, I already asked permission! ^^**

**I do not own Penguins' of Madagascar and/or characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation.**

**I do not own the song, "More". The song belongs to "Usher" and its' corporations.**

**I do not own Sam the penguin. She belongs to " Invisible-Ninja"**

**I do own this plot.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Kudos! Peace out!**

* * *

_**New Year Showdown!**_

It was New Years Eve. And, everyone for once were together at a party. Thrown by...Of course, Julien! It was in his habitat, and the animals were actually enjoying the party. Julien even announced there was to be a surprise for everyone! But, there was one particular that wasn't too happy for this surprise.

And that individual was Skipper the penguin. For the moment, he was sitting on the edge of the plat-form of the lemurs' habitat and had his flippers crossed. Another penguin went up to him. But, this was a female. She was young too, younger than Private and still held her down feathers. She still had some of her chick fat too. Her eyes were a simple blue, nothing to it really. Another thing about this girl is that she was actually apart of the elite force. And, she was Private's little sister. But, don't let her blood-line fool you. She was tough and never wants to be proved weak. Yeah, not exactly your type of a girl version of the male British penguin.

"Skippah, what're you doing all sulking?" spoke the female in her British accent.

Skipper glanced at her. "I'm not sulking...I'm thinking."

"Okay then, what're you _thinking_?" the female then tried.

Skipper responded with his famous, "Classified." he then continued. "Besides, Sam, you just go enjoy this party. No need to worry about me."

The female, or Sam, sighed. "Come on, cheer up! There really isn't a reason to be all sad."

"Who said I was sad?" Skipper quirked his brow at her.

"Whatevah. Just saying, enjoy what you have! You ain't gonna live forever, you know." Sam stated. Before Skipper could say another word, Sam went towards the tree to the side of the plat-form and slid down the tree. Skipper watched her for a moment, witnessing her joining the other party-animals.

Skipper then sighed and said to himself. "You're wrong about one thing. I can't enjoy what I have when I know Ring-tail is planing a surprise...That's almost never good." he glanced at the clock-tower to see it was a few minutes to midnight and a whole New Year. The male leader then jumped from surprise when suddenly hearing very loud music blare out around the habitat. The different music that was playing when animals were dancing below. They all ceased when hearing the type of music.

Not to mention, the volcano suddenly exploded of purple smoke that glittered. Spot-lights were pointing at the volcano at its' tip. Then Skipper widen his eyes when he saw Julien rise from the smoke by a rope around his waist. He was grinning wildly and that's when Skipper realized that the surprise Julien was preparing has come.

The animals down below watched Julien, waiting for him to do something next. Skipper also noticed that Julien had a head-set, so his voice will boom from the speakers.

Julien then began to sing. "_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_

_listen to the people screaming out more, more!_

_Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor._"

Julien then started to dance as he was in mid-air, while white smoke came under him from the volcano. "_Know y'all bin patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_That's when under pressure with seconds left I show up!_"

Fire-works boomed from the side of the volcano as Julien started to sing the chorus and dance to it. "_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the flore, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more!_"

The lemur king repeated the fire-works tactics as he continued to dance and sing. "_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the flore, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more!"_

The lights dimmed a bit, as Julien danced as if he were mysterious. "_Get bouth both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite_

_put em in the air, if you more (and) more,_

_Cos I can't wait to feel it._

_I go hard, can't stop,_

_But if I stop just know that imma bring it back,_

_Never quittin' don't believe in that!"_

Julien continued, though with more of free-style dance moves. "_Know y'all bin patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._

_That's when under pressure with seconds left I show up!"_

Spin-wheels of fire-works shot towards the sky that exploded from besides the volcano. "_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!"_

Julien spun around and did the moon-walk like Michael Jackson, as fireworks shot towards the sky again. "_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!"_

The lemur king, then went still and spread his arms to the amazed crowd below. "_Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh! Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!"_

Skipper blinked when suddenly, Marlene appeared besides Julien and had her arms spread to the crowd as well, she also had head-sets like Julien. Both then sang "_Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!"_

Julien pumped his fist to the air. "_Gotta push it to the limit, give it moooore!" _he then sang. "_Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh! Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!"_

Marlene sang with him for the next part. "_Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!" _the otter then danced, next to Julien, while he continued to sing.

"_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!"_

Julien then continued as he did many impressive moves and sang loudly. "_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_

_if you on the floor, bring out the fire,_

_And light it up, take it up higher,_

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!"_

Marlene and Julien started to dance with each other as the song was nearing its' end. Julien sang first. "_Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh! Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!"_

Julien and Marlene then sang. _"Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-ohhh!"_

_"Gotta push it to the limit, give it more!" _Julien ended his song, as the clock hit midnight for New Years. Then on the side of the volcano, many fire-works shot out and kept shooting since it was now New Years.

The animals below cheered loudly, while Skipper had his beak dropped. Then a thought came to the elite penguin leader. Perhaps Ring-tail's surprises weren't all too bad. Skipper then chuckled to himself and started to clap with his flippers for a job well-done.

This started out a good year for Skipper.


End file.
